helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) is a former 2nd generation S/mileage member and a current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~concert on August 14, 2011. Profile *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: '''Fuyu-Chan, Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん) *'Birthday:' November 19, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobby:' Tea ceremonies *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Looks Up To: Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-03-15: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) ** Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) History 2011 On September 9, 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. This is the second time a person left S/mileage within a 2 week period (Ogawa Saki left on 27 August 2011). It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and will later on join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga has been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition, and was later diagnosed with “severe anemia.” Severe anemia is when the body doesn’t produce enough red blood cells that provide oxygen, which causes dizziness, breathing troubles,etc. S/mileage will now only continue with 7 members while their next single includes 8, and it seems like the upcoming concert tour will have to undergo some changes because of Kosuga's loss. 2012 On March 13, 2012, A picture was released with ℃-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kosuga was in the picture and rumors are she returned to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. No official announcement has been made about her recovery, yet. In May or June, Hello! Project Kenshuusei had a concert. Then, Kosuga Fuyuka officially returned to Hello! Project. In June 2012, it was revealed that she auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th Generation. Singles Participated in S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut & Last Single) Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (is not featured in the covers) Works TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Trivia *She is good at imitating a cat, and imitating a person eating ramen. *She had previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She was diagnosed with severe anemia, in which she recovered from. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. *When she returned after recovery, she was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She has the shortest tenure being in S/mileage and a Hello! Project active idol (26 Days). *She makes a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. *She was good friends with Tamura Meimi. *She was featured in a live preformance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku despite her condition. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax, or sing the song "Shooting Star" by S/mileage. *Has the same birthday as former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member, Arai Manami. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition but failed. *Said her dream as an idol is to become the cutest idol who doesn't lose to anyone. *Her best sport is volleyball. Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 departures Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:November Births Category:1997 births Category:2012 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu